


Night Walker

by Darkess93



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Vampires, F/M, Vampire AU, Vampires, alternate universe- vampire, vampire, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkess93/pseuds/Darkess93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to feed" she stated, eyes now a vibrant, glowing red that was more chilling than her haunting emerald eyes had ever been. Tony ducked his head</p>
<p>“Not again” was all Tony could manage as an answer to her statement, the words came out in a breathy, defeated sigh, self-hatred burned within him alongside the unbearable hunger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Walker

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE CHANGED ME USERNAME FROM DarkessKnightStarLady TO Darkess93 - I HAVEN'T STOLEN ANYONE'S WORK, DON'T WORRY

“That’s how it starts” she said suddenly, still leaning against the wall and staring at him through haunting half hooded eyes. The vibrant emerald green of her eyes stand out even in the near-darkness, her pale-bloodless white skin is almost luminous as the moonlight that's shining on the parts of her skin that are in the direct path of the sliver of moonlight shining in from outside. The sliver of moonlight shining on her burgundy red hair makes the colour look more vivid, though the lighting wasn't the only reason the colour of her hair, her eyes and even her skin, was so striking

 

“How what starts?” Tony asks, half curious- half afraid of her answer

 

“The hunger” she answers, as if he should’ve known all along.

 

Tony doesn’t respond, he’s choking on words he doesn’t want to say aloud, choking on a truth he refuses to admit to anyone, even himself. His teeth are aching, his stomach is throbbing, his throat almost feels like it’s on fire, he fears he may pass out at any minute, he can feel his hands- no, his entire body, beginning to tighten.

 

“First your teeth start to ache, it gets more and more intense with each second that passes. Then your throat starts to feel dry, parched. Then your stomach starts to throb” she says as she pushes off of the wall and walks right over to him, getting right into his face, looking him dead in the eye, no pun intended, Tony thinks to himself with a gulp that isn't audible to anyone with a heartbeat. “It goes on like that, and then your throat feels like it’s burning, and your stomach clenches painfully, your teeth throb, throb so bad that the urge to sink your teeth into soft warm flesh is unbearable and irresistible. So irresistible that you’d drain the nearest human dry just to make that ache, that burning pain, go away” she’s barely a hairsbreadth away from him now, her breath is cool, not warm, it sends chills up and down his spine, and her voice is low and needful without sounding desperate.

 

Tony is panting now, he can feel his fangs protruding from the tops of his gums. His mind is slipping into that dark place again, his stomach is clenching, and his throat is on fire. Every symptom that she just described he’s feeling with painful clarity. “You need to feed” she states, eyes now a vibrant, glowing red that was more chilling than her haunting emerald eyes had ever been. Tony ducks his head

 

“Not again” was all Tony could manage as an answer to her statement, the words come out in a breathy, defeated sigh. Self-hatred burned within him alongside the unbearable hunger, Pepper, I’m so sorry, he thinks to himself before he raises his head, his eyes, once blue, were now the same vibrant red as the vampire’s in front of him

**Author's Note:**

> May add more to this, may not. Depends on the response to this little drabble/snippet, and if I'm not busy writing my other fics that I wanna finish before I post, I have a bad case of writer's block and this just sort of popped into my head, so I hope you liked the random little drabble that came to me


End file.
